gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Grove4Life $$$
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Grove4Life $$$. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- MtaÄ (Diskussion) 28. Okt. 2010, 12:28:03 Away????? Halo mich nervt es wirklich das wenn ich 10 Minuten inaktiv im Chat bin nicht bei meinem username der hinweiß Away steht muss man den erst irgentwo aktivieren oder so? Gtaspieler 18:50, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Glaub ich schon, ich hab letztens bei dir "Away" stehen sehen, schau mal lieber nach! Und signieren nicht vergessen! (Mit Signatur) --Grove4Life 15:36, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Könnte man nicht irgentwie ein Benachrichtigungssystem einführen das einem dann eine Benachrichtigung in der ecke einblendet wenn jemand den Chat betrit oder was im Chat schreibt? Gtaspieler 11:08, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Du meinst: Wie bei Origin? Ghostglendale 11:13, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Kommt drauf an wie ist es den bei Origin? Gtaspieler 11:30, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Verbindung tut mir leid ich hatte massive internet probleme magst du noch mal in den Chat kommen? das letzte war übrigens ein Zenvo ST1 :) Gtaspieler 18:26, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem! ;) --Grove4Life 18:44, 24. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, internet spackt wieder rum Gtaspieler 19:55, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat Nope, weder MSN, noch ICQ oder sonstige Chattools. Aber meine Mail Adresse ist kein Geheimniss ;) Cougar 20:41, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Anscheinend kanns doch war sein^^ Naja, dann haben wir wenigstens was zu tun... Cougar 21:00, 22. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Echt jetzt kann wenigstens ein ton Kommen wenn jemand den Chat betritt? hast ja gerade gesehen Gtaspieler 14:43, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Stimmen Warum hast du alle deine Stimmen gelöscht? Christoph 15:17, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) So ein Schwachsinn. Nachdem es ja mindestens zwei neue Admins geben soll, muss man ja auch zwei Stimmen haben dürfen. Frag am besten mal MatthiasM. Christoph 15:26, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Lieber Aufräumer, könntest du bitte deine hochgeladenen Bilder mit einer Lizenzangabe versehen? Für Screenshots passt meist ist die Vorlage: ganz gut. Ausserdem wäre es nett, wenn du deinen Bildern VOR dem Hochladen aussagekräftigere Namen geben würdest, siehe Spezial:Hochladen. Danke --Perry 17:49, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) thumb|left Krass ^^ Genau DIE Art Bilder suche ich gerade. Verräts du mir, aus welchem Teil der GTA-Serie das ist? GTA IV? Außerdem fehlen leider mal wieder die Angaben zu Quelle und/oder Bildlizenz UND ein aussagekräftiger Name für das Bild. --Perry 21:55, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hi Hii!!!!!!!!! Wie es aussieht magst du DAF-Lkw's =D Lg Tommy-Broadside RE. Benutzer:Woozie Star Jaja, langsam aber sicher machen wir hier 'ne ganze Sammlung auf.^^ Aber im Ernst: langsam gehn mir diese Spammer auf die nerven... Cougar 19:51, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hmm, was soll man dazu noch sagen?! Ahja, dann hau ihm halt eine von ir auf die Nase, wenn du'n das nächste mal siehst.^^ Cougar 20:14, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: Warum? Ja, ne? Das will niemand wissen. Der Junge macht sowieso viele merkwürdige Dinge...wenn man nur mal hier schaut, was für unnötige Dinge einst auf seiner Seite standen. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:32, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Sowas gibt's immer, aber man kann nur reden und reden, wohl ohne, dass es was bewirkt. Ziani15 Diskussion 20:05, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: Warum nur... ... spielt ihr immer Ping-Pong zwischen euren Diskussionsseiten? Da wird man ja kirre, wenn man die Zusammenhänge verstehen will! Ich mach unten auf DEN (Diskussions-)Seiten, die mich interessieren oder auf denen ich selber poste einen Haken x bei Seite beobachten und werde bei neuen Beiträgen bzw. Antworten automatisch per email darüber informiert und gut. (Nur mal so gefragt) --Perry 21:46, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Rechte-Logbuch Glückwunsch! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit... --Perry 01:04, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke :). Das wünsche ich dir auch^^ --GS4L 14:20, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Adminwahlen Glückwunsch, dass du ein neuer Admin bist.Woozie STAR 16:32, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jaja, Jan^^ --GS4L 16:33, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Infoboxen Super, dass du mithilfst, weitere Artikel mit den neuen Infoboxen auszustatten. Hast du SA auf der Platte? Dann könntest du auch die Daten aus der handling.cfg dort eintragen. Lg --Perry 17:45, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ich hab SA auf PC. Ich hab auch noch GTA 3, VC, und IV drauf. Lg --Grove4Life $$$ 17:46, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Is ja krass :D --Perry 17:52, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Neues Avatar Cooles neues Bild mit Kroatien-Flagge! --- Woozie STAR 14:28, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich wollte außerdem noch sagen: Nur durch mein Blogbeitrag "Hallo" wusstest du, dass bei Banshee (LCS) eine Vorlage fehlt. --- Woozie STAR 14:39, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke ;) Ja, nur durch dir :D --Grove4Life $$$ 18:38, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Battlefield Wikia Wie kommt man zu deinem neuen Battlefield Wikia? --- Woozie STAR 12:46, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hier: http://de.battlefield-bf.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Wiki --Grove4Life $$$ 12:57, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke. Hab gefunden. --Woozie STAR 13:23, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) TBoGT auf der PS3 Hey du hast doch auch The Ballad of Gay Tony und du zockst das doch auch online oder. Wenn ja dann schreib mir mal wie du online dort heißt, wenn du es für die PS3 hast. Okay GTA4 Meister 17:23, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Danke man wenn du es wieder hast zocken wir beide mal zusammen mein Name ist Andreas4488 und danke für die schnelle Antwort. GTA4 Meister 20:32, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann könnten wir zu dritt zocken. ;) ::Hätte auch mal Lust TBoGT online zu zocken. ;) ::MFG GTA SA FAN 16:13, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Jo, aber ich muss noch auf TBoGT warten :S Wär aber geil, zusammen zu spielen ;) --Grove4Life $$$ 18:47, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Beim multiplayer auf dem PC gibt es doch bestimmte Server oder? Man Könnte doch ein GTA-Wiki Server hosten der nur für mitglieder des Wikis ist :D PS: ich Fände es auch geil mit dir online auf der PS3 zu zocken Gtaspieler 11:25, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ^^ GTA SA Hasser GTA 6A FAN GTA 69 Meister Woozie Looser Markus Cornuto Perry xD Just Vance Dance FC Zaibatzu 04 DJ Boy Grove 1LIFE $$$ --Woozie STAR 20:16, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Was sollte das jetzt? Ein Tag Sperre. Ziani15 Diskussion 20:24, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Okay, die Sperre kann erstmal noch warten. Sag’ doch erstmal, was du uns beziehungsweise Grove4Life $$$ damit sagen wolltest? Ziani15 Diskussion 20:27, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Soweit ich weiß, kennen sich die beiden persönlich. Christoph 20:31, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Achso, aber warum verschandelt er dann die Benutzernamen und schreibt sonst nichts dazu? Ziani15 Diskussion 20:33, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Keine Ahnung, aber wird wahrscheinlich eine Sache unter ihnen sein. Sie kennen sich ja anscheinend sogar beim Vornamen. Christoph 20:35, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, naja, lassen wir das mal so im Raum stehen. Vielleicht meldet sich ja morgen mal einer der beiden zu Wort und klärt uns, viel mehr: mich, auf. Ziani15 Diskussion 21:05, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) e 100 % si hrvat imas sliku od dinama :Jesam ;) Grove4Life $$$ 16:11, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, es ist ja nett, dass dein Ava-Bildchen kroatische Dünen zeigt, aber könntest DU G4L uns mal darüber aufklären, was Woozie weiter oben damit sagen will? Ansonsten muss ich den Beiträg wirklich wegen persönlicher Angriffe und Beleidigungen LÖSCHEN! --Perry 16:16, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Nehmt's mir mal nicht übel, aber WO bitte stecken in diesen Namen bitte Beleidigungen??? Meint ihr nicht, ihr übertreibt ein bisschen? Cougar 19:39, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Christoph 19:54, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Ja, Beleidigungen sehe ich auch nicht wirklich welche, aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, was der erste Beitrag in diesem Abschnitt soll? Ziani15 Diskussion 22:24, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Alle finden was anderes lustig. Und es gibt halt auch Leute, die finden sowas lustig. Als Beleidigung seh ich das jetzt nicht. Eher als Spaß für andere Menschen. -.- Felix. 22:29, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Na dann...ich find’s nicht lustig. ;) Ziani15 Diskussion 23:31, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: :: Das waren nur Ideen, wie man sich als Benutzer anmelden könnte. Andere Benutzer haben es auch gemacht wie z.B. Zaibatsu und Zaibatsu92 --Woozie STAR 13:39, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Zaibatsu92 hatte keine Ahnung, dass es schon einen Zaibatsu gibt. Das kann man auch auf seiner Disku nachlesen. Christoph 18:20, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kann man auch Artikelnamen ändern? Es geht grad speziell nur um einen einzigen. Verdant Meadows 23:23, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Ja kann man - wenn ich mich einmischen darf. :D Du gehst oben auf Bearbeiten, dann sieht du auch schon "Verschieben". Dort klickst du drauf und änderst dann einfach den Namen des Artikels. Felix. 23:28, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bild ohne Lizenzangaben Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:CopLand-GTAVC5.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:46, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:254-thumb-1.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:50, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Washington-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:53, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Washington-GTA4-rear.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:53, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Washington-GTA4-front.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:53, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:CombatShotgun-TLAD.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:54, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:CombatShotgun-GTA4.png die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:54, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Gallery106.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 12:58, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:416px-JuliusThruwayEast.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:23, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:185px-JuliusThruwayWest.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:23, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:185px-JuliusThruwaySouth.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:23, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:460px-JuliusThruwayNorth.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:23, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Gallery134.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:31, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:My Carl.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:32, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Gallery24a.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:32, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ergänze bei deiner Datei:Gallery17homies.jpg die fehlende Lizenzangabe. --Ice Cold Killabot 13:32, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 62.227.245.171 Nur, damit ich alles korrekt mitbekommen habe; Bist du dir Sicher, das du den hier ENTSPERREN wolltest und nicht lieber den hier SPERREN? Cougar 16:46, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Oh Sorry, Da müsste ich was übersehen haben xD --Grove4Life $$$ 19:44, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Np, war nur verwundert^^ Cougar 20:19, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) The Green Sabre Was war das denn für eine Aktion? Man könnte es schon Vandalismus nennen, und das von einem Admin. o: Felix. 20:24, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich und mein Freund war langweilig, dann haben wir das gemacht :D --Grove4Life $$$ 11:54, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Sehr lustig. Du bist Admin, das ist dir bewusst, oder? Vorbildfunktion usw.? Christoph 11:57, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wow, ich bin Admin. Trotzdem kann man das einmal machen mit Freunden --Grove4Life $$$ 11:58, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Klar kann man das mal machen - dann machen andere Leute Theoretisch auch das, was man in solchen Fällen macht; Benutzersperre... Im Ernst, die Aktion war stark daneben. Cougar 12:14, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Und dann frag ich mich, ob das ein richtiger Admin ist. Sorry, aber das geht mal gar nicht als Vorbild. Felix. 15:32, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Vorblid? Ich lach mich weg. --Grove4Life $$$ 16:00, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: Alter du bist Admin. :D Die anderen Nutzer gucken zu dir hoch. :D Das mein ich damit. Felix. 16:06, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :: Ja, ich muss mich jetzt auch mal einmischen, sorry. Ansonsten lieferst du ja auch gute Beiträge ab, aber sowas sollte nun wirklich nicht passieren. Klar, es gibt da den obligatorischen „Kick“, aber wirklich: Lass’ sowas in Zukunft sein, bitte. --Ziani15 ♪♫♪ 17:43, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mal so gefragt.... Wenn du so ein „stolzer“ Kroate bist, sprichst du doch sicher auch deine Landessprache. Hast du nicht Lust, mal ein kroatisches GTA Schwesterwiki zu gründen? Oder gibts da schon viele gute GTA Fansites? --Perry 12:23, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) "Stolzer" :D Also ich hab bislang noch keine Fansites gesehen. --Grove4Life $$$ 12:52, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ja dann bist du doch genau der „Richtige“ dafür, die kroatischen Jungs und Mädls werden deine Füße küssen ;) --Perry 13:00, 20. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Spezial:Beiträge/Tom Beck 008 Moin, ich hab in den letzten Änderungen gesehen, dass du aktiver Admin bist. Kannst du bitte das oben genannte Kleinkind sperren? Der Kerl trägt außer unreifem Unfug nix weiter bei. Danke! XenonX3 - (☎) 16:40, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi, Mann. Ich habe ne Frage: Wo genau liegt Roško Polje? Ist das in der Naehe von Hum in Istrien? Ich wohne naemlich in Labin, ziemlich genau zwischen Rijeka und Pula. :) Mrga009 11:41, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Änderung? Hey, Hi!, kann man hier auch seinen Nutzernamen ändern ? Nein. Christoph 16:05, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wie heisst du auf YouTube? :) Mrga009 12:53, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Guck auf meine Seite :D --Grove4Life 13:48, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kategorieseiten Wie du sicherlich gemerkt hast, habe ich in den letzten Wochen da viel aufgeräumt. Bevor ich weitermache, möchte ich noch wissen, ob man Kategorien nicht umbenennen kann. Denn ewig eine Kategorie löschen und alle in die neue schieben, ist blödsinnig aufwendig. Und auf Punkte bin ich nicht so scharf, wie es den Anschein haben mag ;-) Bei den Firmenseiten sind die Benennungen zu uneinheitlich. Mal bis ins kleinste Detail (Kreditkartenorganisationen) mal eher zu grob (Industrieunternehmen), da müssen einheitlich und für jeden verständliche Branchen her, jedenfalls ist das mein Plan. Und letztlich so geordnet, dass jede Kategorie eine übersichtliche Größe hat. Nützt ja nix, wenn nur ein Unternehmen drin ist, oder zweihundert. Ein Beispiel: Versicherungen gibt's nur eine, Banken ein paar, Kreditkartenunternehmen ein paar und Kreditunternehmen auch noch. Alles unter der Kategorie »Finanzen« wäre einfach sinnvoll und besser. Na ja, mir fallen Dutzende Sachen ein, die ich da machen will, dass es einfach und gut wird, aber es hängt am Umbenennen. DuaneHanson 14:15, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, die Kategorien kann man (leider) nicht umbenennen. --Grove4Life 17:28, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) GTA-Wiki auf Kroatisch Hi, wie ich weiter oben auf deiner Diskussionsseite gelesen habe gibt es interesse an einem Kroatischen GTA-Wiki. Falls du es wirklich starten moechtest kann ich gerne behilflich sein, spreche fliessend kroatisch und deutsch, uebersetzen ist also kein problem fuer mich. :) Mrga009 12:48, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wann immer du Zeit hast, ich renn nicht weg :) Mrga009 17:03, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Youtube-Passwort Ich melde mich freiwillig.^^ Kannst mir das Passwort geben, dann kann ich ja ändern was nötig ist. :) Rahulinho 21:06, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich, ich schicke es dir über Mail ;) --Grove4Life 21:11, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Naja, es geht auch so; xxx : Ich dachte, es soll nur per Mail verschickt werden, damit kein Missbrauch betrieben wird? Ich finde das eigentlich gut so, nicht dass auf dem YouTube-Kanal das selbe passiert wie hier im Wiki vor einem Monat.^^ Rahulinho 21:40, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Ich kann nicht, weil du erstmal unter deinen Einstellungen gehen musst, und den Empfang von anderen Benutzern zu kriegen. ^^ --Grove4Life 12:09, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :: Na jetzt weiß ich es ja.^^ Rahulinho 13:42, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Entschuldigung Hallo, Entschuldigung für das hier bin einem link gefolgt deer war falch geschrieben. Würde das noch als anfänger Fehler einordnen obwohl ich in Wikipedia schon ein paar Artikel erstallt habe ... aber egal ich hoffe diesen Fehler sieht du mit GTA lockerheit ;-) Patr G. 18:36, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Oldtimer So, jetzt ham wir'n Problem - is' ja schön und gut, daß du so viele Fahrzeuge aus den 2D GTA-Teilen in diese Kategorie geornet hast, aber die Fahrzeuge aus den London teilen waren alle in den Jahren 69 und 61 keine Oldtimer und die aus GTA 2 sind dem Retrofuturismus einzuornden und gehören dementsprechend auch nich' wirklich da rein... Was sagst du dazu? Cougar 15:11, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Jo, änder ich dann mal, kein Problem. --Grove4Life 15:43, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nachricht Hast du meine Nachricht gekriegt? Ich habe gefragt ob du mit einer Änderung der Youtube Passworts einverstanden wärst --Gtaspieler 18:13, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) GTA-Projekt Hallo Kollege! Ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, dass ich noch mal ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache mache und auf meinen letzten Blog beziehungweise mein neuestes Projekt verweisen. Und jeder zusätzliche Teilnehmer wäre ein Gewinn für das Projekt und letztendlich auch für das Wiki. Ich gebe bekanntlich in meinen nächsten Blogs ein Best Of von euren verrücktesten Geschichten aus dem GTA-Straßenverkehr heraus und würde mich freuen, wenn du dich da noch dran beteiligst und mir deine Story schickst. Details findest du hier. Ich bin gespannt auf deine Stories, es dürfen gern auch mehrere sein! Veröffentlichungen sind garantiert! Es grüßt Peter 19:40, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Youtube-Passwort Wurde das Passwort unseres YT-Channels geändert? --Colis (Diskussion) 18:11, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ja, schon lange. Kennst du es nicht? --Grove4Life (Diskussion) 00:00, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Sonst würde ich nicht fragen. Kann aber höchstens eine Woche her sein, die Änderung, bis dahin kam ich mit dem alten noch rein. Colis (Diskussion) 04:23, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC)